


Possesso

by Tokoroth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anakin gets drunk, And he feels guilty for his feelings, Angst, Italian work, M/M, Obi-Wan discovers he has loved him for a lifetime, Right before ROTS, This is not how Jedi should behave, You will not like the end, but it's worth it, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoroth/pseuds/Tokoroth
Summary: Dal testo: "[...] il maestro Jedi deglutì a vuoto, mentre veniva ipnotizzato dai movimenti incredibilmente sensuali di Anakin. Pensava di volerlo lasciarlo fare per poi avere l’occasione di prenderlo in giro a vita, ma la verità era che iniziava a prenderci gusto nel vedere il ragazzo spogliarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto il suo adepto godesse di una bellezza fuori dal comune. L’aveva sempre visto come un fratellino da proteggere, forse anche come un figlio, dopo la morte di Qui-Gon. Eppure, in quel momento lo vedeva come un uomo. Un uomo incredibilmente attraente."





	Possesso

_“L'attaccamento è proibito. Il possesso è proibito. La compassione, che io definirei amore assoluto, illimitato, è al centro della vita di un Jedi. E quindi si può dire che noi siamo spronati ad amare”_  
_\- Anakin Skywalker -_

  


   
Coruscant era avvolto nel buio quando i due Jedi entrarono in un locale della periferia per rilassarsi e bere qualcosa. Era il tipico buco pieno di umani e alieni, dimentichi della propria identità mentre seguivano assiduamente i ritmi di una canzone senza capo né coda. Non importava a nessuno la pessima qualità della musica: erano tutti lì col preciso scopo di divertirsi, ballare e non pensare nemmeno al proprio nome.  
Anakin si stupì quando il suo maestro Obi-Wan scelse proprio quella porta, quell’insegna e quella stanza illuminata da mille colori. Avevano appena catturato un altro membro di una di quelle organizzazioni criminali che stavano iniziando a fiorire in quel periodo. La guerra civile ormai imperversava e i Jedi, una volta deputati a tenere l’ordine all’interno della Galassia, erano troppo occupati a combattere l’esercito Separatista per preoccuparsi dei piccoli casi di criminalità, che aumentava ogni giorno di più. Per cercare di ristabilire la legge, almeno in parte, il Consiglio aveva iniziato a mandare pochi Jedi in missioni secondarie, al fine di combattere la dilagante piaga della malavita.  
Anakin e il suo maestro avevano appena finito di fare rapporto a Yoda sull’ultimo alieno catturato, ottenendo finalmente del meritato riposo. Non potendo fare visita a Padmé, intenta in una missione diplomatica su un pianeta dell’orlo esterno, il giovane Padawan aveva deciso di seguire Obi-Wan per la serata. Mai si sarebbe immaginato che il serio e controllato uomo che conosceva potesse scegliere una discoteca per passare il tempo.  
«Non la smetti mai di stupirmi, maestro» commentò con espressione curiosa e ironica verso il suo compagno, urlando per sovrastare il rumore.  
«Conosco il proprietario del locale, Anakin. Fa il migliore Algonquin che io abbia mai bevuto» gli rispose Obi-Wan, stonandogli un timpano.  
«Il miglior che?!»  
Il più vecchio dei due si limitò a sorridere e scuotere la testa, accomodandosi su uno sgabello davanti al bancone e facendo segno ad Anakin di imitarlo. In un linguaggio incomprensibile, ordinò due di quei drink che aveva appena nominato.  
   
Fu al quarto bicchiere in meno di cinque minuti che Anakin si convinse a biascicare: «Buono, questo Algon _coso_ ». Poi si alzò barcollante dalla sedia e si diresse verso la pista da ballo.  
Obi-Wan, che di _Alconcosi_ ne aveva bevuti solo due e, a quanto pareva, reggeva molto meglio l’alcol del suo adepto, lo seguì a ruota, deciso a evitargli di fare cazzate. O a ridere di lui permettendogli di farle: l’etanolo che aveva in corpo aveva comunque fatto i suoi effetti, anche se blandi. Il Cavaliere Jedi si fece largo fra corpi dimenati in movimenti quasi spastici, fino a raggiungere quello che sembrava un palco in mezzo alla pista, con tanto di palo da lap dance. La musica trattenne il fiato per un momento, prima di mutare in un ritmo più adatto a uno strip-club. O comunque a qualcosa che implicasse la scomparsa dei vestiti.  
È quindi facile immaginare la caduta gravitazionale della mandibola di Obi-Wan quando Anakin fece la sua comparsa su quel palco, con quella musica e con tutta l’aria di volersi dimenare attorno al palo.  
«Anakin!» tentò di chiamarlo il maestro, nella speranza di riportarlo all’ordine. Ma il biondo giovane non lo sentì, intento a girare vorticosamente su se stesso.  
«Anakin!» gridò di nuovo l’amico, fissando la spada laser che, attaccata alla cintura dell’improvvisato ballerino, oscillava ignorata a ritmo delle movenze del proprietario.  
«Anakin!» urlò ancora il _fratello_ , disperatamente alla ricerca di un qualche segno di riconoscimento da parte dell’altro.  
Ovviamente, il giovane Skywalker non udì nessuno degli appelli del maestro: colpa dell’alcol, della musica e di una strana euforia che gli aveva invaso le vene. D’un tratto avvertì un gran caldo, sentendo i vestiti quasi ustionargli la pelle. Non trovò altro modo per ottenere un po’ di sollievo che iniziare a toglierseli, continuando a ballare e intrattenere la folla urlante che aveva ai suoi piedi.  
Non sapeva ancora che quella decisione sarebbe stata causa del maggiore sconvolgimento psicologico e fisico della vita di Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
Anakin iniziò con la cintura. Portò le mani dietro la schiena e la sganciò, facendola cadere a terra, insieme alla spada. Gli occhi di Obi-Wan la seguirono per un secondo, prima di tornare a fissare le mani del Padawan, ora intente a far aprire i due lembi di stoffa della casacca che stava indossando.  
Quando anche quella fu abbandonata sul pavimento, il maestro Jedi deglutì a vuoto, mentre veniva ipnotizzato dai movimenti incredibilmente sensuali di Anakin. Pensava di volerlo lasciarlo fare per poi avere l’occasione di prenderlo in giro a vita, ma la verità era che iniziava a prenderci gusto nel vedere il ragazzo spogliarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto il suo adepto godesse di una bellezza fuori dal comune. L’aveva sempre visto come un fratellino da proteggere, forse anche come un figlio, dopo la morte di Qui-Gon. Eppure, in quel momento lo vedeva come un _uomo_. Un uomo incredibilmente attraente. La mente annebbiata dall’alcol, dal fumo della discoteca e dalla musica assordante rendeva più facile assopire la propria razionalità, facendosi guidare dagli istinti. Un comportamento certo non da Jedi, ma in quel momento a Obi-Wan non importava. Voleva solo vedere la pelle nuda del suo Padawan, voleva concentrarsi sul sudore che gli imperlava la fronte, voleva vederlo ballare attorno a quel palo come se il suo unico scopo fosse far eccitare chiunque in quella sala. Compreso il suo maestro.  
E quello avvenne, quando – lentamente e inesorabilmente – Anakin alzò la maglia, unico ostacolo rimasto fra la sua cute e l’aria calda del locale. Obi-Wan deglutì a vuoto, la bocca ormai seccata, rimanendo con le labbra schiuse in attesa, percorrendo con sguardo famelico ogni centimetro di pelle esposta, fino a restare paralizzato quando lo fu tutta. Gli addominali scolpiti del giovane, esibiti alla luce al neon, furono come una scarica elettrica attraverso la colonna vertebrale del maestro Jedi. La musica si abbassò di colpo, sovrastata dal rimbombo del battito impazzito del suo cuore; sentì all’improvviso le gambe cedere, il mondo vorticargli attorno; si ritrovò a desiderare un appiglio per poter rimanere in piedi, eppure non cadde; rimase immobile, col respiro spezzato e un _indecifrabile_ gonfiore all’inguine, a nutrirsi di ogni movimento di Anakin.  
Fu quando il giovane infilò le dita nei propri pantaloni, iniziando a spingerli verso il basso, che Obi-Wan si accorse di avere una dolorosa erezione in mezzo alle gambe. In quel momento sembrò svegliarsi dal torpore che l’aveva invaso quel tanto che bastava a fargli capire l’assurdità di quella situazione. Stava guardando il suo Padawan – _il suo Padawan!_ – dare spettacolo attorno a un palo da lap dance. E gli stava piacendo da morire. Oltre a non essere un comportamento all’altezza di un Jedi, non era nemmeno leale nei confronti dell’amico. Non era normale, da qualunque prospettiva provasse a guardare.  
Tentando di deglutire quel poco di saliva rimastagli in bocca, si forzò a chiamare ancora una volta l’amico, sperando di fermarlo dallo scoprire interamente l’inguine.  
«Anakin» ripeté più volte, _supplicando_. La sua voce era talmente flebile che si chiese se volesse interromperlo per davvero, prima di obbligarsi a rispondere che, sì, _doveva_ interromperlo.  
E, come per miracolo, gli occhi del ragazzo si posarono nei suoi, incatenandoli.  
«Anakin» sussurrò di nuovo Obi-Wan, soffrendo per quello sguardo così maledettamente magnetico. Il giovane Skywalker sembrava interdetto per l’arresto del suo spettacolo. Piegò le sopracciglia verso l’interno, corrucciato. Poi sembrò lanciargli una sfida, schiudendo le labbra, avanzando verso di lui col busto e guadagnando qualche centimetro di pelle nuda.  
«Anakin» lo rimproverò Obi-Wan, stavolta con un tono di voce più fermo.  
L’altro si abbandonò a un sorrisetto, abbassando ancora di più la stoffa dei pantaloni. Il maestro intravide dei peli biondi e dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per alzare la mano e usare la Forza, bloccando le dita del giovane.  
«Anakin, basta così!» urlò autoritario.  
Il Padawan si accigliò. Obi-Wan riuscì a percepire tutta la sua rabbia, scatenata all’ennesima potenza dall’alcol in circolazione. Si ritrovò sbalzato a terra ancora prima di rendersene conto, avvertendo il colpo dell’impatto sulla schiena. Fu solo grazie ai riflessi da Jedi che riuscì a parare in tempo la spada azzurra del compagno che sembrava diretta alla sua faccia. Le due armi si incrociarono, vibrando, quando il corpo di Anakin premette sul suo. Le punte di entrambe le spade stavano bruciando il terreno, pericolosamente vicine alla testa di Obi-Wan, le cui braccia tremavano per lo sforzo di contrastare l’avversario. Poi l’altro si abbassò ancora di più, i loro bacini combaciarono e lo Skywalker strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso nel sentire qualcosa di _duro_ sotto di sé. Il maestro ebbe il buonsenso di ignorare il proprio terrore e approfittare della pausa per sferrare un colpo sulla tempia dell’amico con l’elsa della spada, facendogli perdere conoscenza.  
   
Il mattino dopo Anakin si svegliò con un mal di testa martellante. La fioca luce che riusciva a penetrare dalle tende davanti alla finestra sembrava volergli bruciare il cervello. Si lamentò mugugnando qualcosa di incomprensibile, con la bocca impastata e i muscoli doloranti.  
«Bentornato nel mondo reale, Anakin»  
La voce del suo maestro gli ferì i timpani, aumentando esponenzialmente la sua sofferenza.  
«Sono lieto che tu abbia finalmente appreso la verità sugli effetti dell’alcol» lo schernì ancora Obi-Wan, con quel solito tono sarcastico che tanto amava usare.  
«Mh» fu l’unica risposta che riuscì a dare l’interpellato, prima di essere torturato dal Cavaliere Jedi.  
Il generale Kenobi non si premurò di scostare le tende con discrezione. Anzi, le alzò producendo il maggior rumore possibile, ridendo dei gemiti del compagno.  
«Vatti a fare una doccia e vestiti. Fra un’ora partiamo per una missione» annunciò poi, sbattendo sul comodino al fianco del letto una tazza ripiena di una qualche poltiglia da dopo-sbornia.  
   
«Sei sicuro di essere in grado di guidare?» chiese Obi-Wan.  
«Sì» rispose asciutto Anakin.  
«Sicuro?»  
«Sì»  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì, _maestro_ »  
Il giovane Skywalker chiuse la discussione con un’occhiataccia verso il compagno di viaggio, accelerando per alzare in volo l’astronave. La schifezza che gli aveva dato da bere aveva fatto i suoi effetti, sgomberandogli la mente, ma le profonde occhiaie viola e il frastornante colpo alla tempia che aveva ricevuto la notte prima erano rimasti, conferendogli un aspetto non proprio freschissimo.  
Dal canto suo, Obi-Wan non se la passava meglio: se l’alcol non si era fatto sentire, quella mattina, il senso di colpa aveva provveduto a ovviare alla mancanza di preoccupazioni. Alla presenza del proprio Padawan tentava di essere il più spontaneo possibile ma la verità era che stava morendo d’imbarazzo. Quando Yoda gli aveva comunicato la nuova missione – un altro criminale da catturare, stavolta su Jakku – era stato sul punto di rifiutare, pur di non dover stare vicino ad Anakin. Ciò che lo tormentava maggiormente era il pensiero che l’amico potesse ricordare qualcosa del giorno prima, specialmente quel qualcosa di _duro_ che doveva aver percepito. Ma, se da un lato voleva indagare sulla memoria del giovane, dall’altro aveva troppa paura di scoprire quanto potesse essergli rimasto in mente. E non aveva alcuna intenzione di affrontare l’argomento, per nessun motivo.  
C’era poi anche la sensazione di stare volutamente ignorando qualcosa di molto importante sul proprio conto a renderlo particolarmente pensieroso, tanto da zittirlo non appena Anakin fu fuori dall’atmosfera di Coruscant. Per i Jedi era vietato avere relazioni di un certo tipo, perché portavano all’attaccamento, che a sua volta portava al Lato Oscuro. Per quello, Obi-Wan si sentiva sporco nell’aver pensato al suo allievo come a un _corpo_ , con tutto quello che ci si può fare sopra e sotto. Era stata questione di qualche minuto dettato dall’ebrezza, ma al Cavaliere Jedi bastava per sentirsi soffocare all’interno di quella cabina di pilotaggio, fin troppo vicino a quella stessa persona che aveva scoperto di desiderare così ardentemente.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse nemmeno che l’astronave aveva già fatto il salto nell’iperspazio, fin quando Anakin non si alzò dalla sedia, stiracchiandosi.  
«Aggiusto un po’ di cose – annunciò il giovane – Magari riesco a far andare più veloce questo trabiccolo»  
Il maestro si limitò ad annuire, assente, seguendo i suoi movimenti con gli occhi. Era sempre più assorto nel contemplare ogni mossa del suo Padawan, cercando di capire come avesse fatto a non trovarlo mai così attraente prima d’ora. Quale molla era scattata per fargli cambiare idea in così poco tempo? Cosa aveva fatto per meritare un simile sconvolgimento nella propria esistenza? Perché non riusciva a guardarlo senza sentire l’impulso bruciante di baciarlo?  
Uno scossone gli evitò di cercare altre domande alle quali non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Guardò interrogativo Anakin, che si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Colpa mia, maestro. Ho toccato un filo che non dovevo toccare» si giustificò il ragazzo, alzando le labbra in un sorriso di scuse. Normalmente, a quel punto, Obi-Wan avrebbe fatto nascere l’ennesima inutile discussione su quanto il Padawan fosse avventato, su quanto dovesse stare fermo invece di muoversi come un’ape impazzita ogni volta che poteva, su quanto non avesse capito il concetto di calma e serenità e altre frasi che Anakin, comunque, non sarebbe stato a sentire. Invece il maestro si limitò a scuotere la testa, chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi a un lento e lungo sospiro abbattuto.  
«Cerca di non fare stupidaggini»  
E troncò il discorso sul nascere, preferendo abbandonare gli insegnamenti che avrebbe dovuto instillare nella mente del proprio adepto pur di non sentirlo ribattere, provocandogli fitte in mezzo all’inguine che non avrebbe voluto e potuto gestire.  
   
Dopo un viaggio turbolento in mezzo ad asteroidi – Anakin sembrava voler provocare il proprio maestro, facendo tutto il contrario dell’unica raccomandazione che gli aveva dato – e un atterraggio brusco in mezzo alla sabbia e al sole cocente, era finalmente giunta la notte. La loro permanenza giornaliera su Jakku non aveva ancora prodotto nulla: le tracce di quel criminale sembravano essersi perse tra le dune del deserto e Obi-Wan si sentiva altrettanto spaesato. La vicinanza con l’allievo l’aveva messo in uno stato di tensione perpetuo, costringendolo a concentrarsi più sul tenere in alto il proprio sangue che sulla missione in sé. Il giovane Skywalker, invece, sembrava normale e questo, almeno, alimentava la speranza che non ricordasse nulla della notte precedente.  
I dialoghi, poi, si erano ridotti a semplici commenti su dove andare, chi cercare o interrogare e cosa fare nell’immediato futuro. Obi-Wan sembrava essersi trascinato a fatica fino al momento in cui, con una tenda montata nel deserto, non giunse l’ora di godere di un meritato riposo. Sperava che, almeno nei sogni, la bellezza di Anakin avrebbe smesso di tormentarlo. O, quantomeno, si sarebbe potuto abbandonare alle più sfrenate fantasie, senza rendere conto a nessuno.  
Fu nell’osservare la paurosa vicinanza tra i due materassini che il suo cuore si fermò di colpo, così come i restanti muscoli. Come avrebbe fatto a dormire quando metà del suo corpo sarebbe stata a così stretto contatto con quello che desiderava ardentemente?  
«Tutto bene, maestro?» chiese Anakin, preoccupato dallo sguardo fisso e apparentemente terrorizzato dell’uomo.  
Obi-Wan deglutì rumorosamente, inspirando a fondo prima di rispondere con un flebile: «Sì». Nella sua mente ruotavano miliardi di pensieri, tutti attorno al perno della preoccupazione per l’imminente erezione che sentiva di stare per avere. Si affrettò, quindi, a slacciarsi la cintura e buttarsi sul materasso, dando la schiena al compagno col chiaro intento di voler essere lasciato in pace.  
Il giovane Skywalker lo imitò, stendendosi sul proprio giaciglio con un lungo sospiro e fissando la debole fiammella nella torcia che pendeva dal soffitto della tenda. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto spegnerla, chiudere gli occhi, ignorare l’idea malsana che gli pungeva in testa già da un po’ di tempo e dormire. Eppure non lo fece e decise, invece, di abbandonarsi al proprio cuore.  
«Ricordo tutto di ieri sera» confessò mormorando.  
Obi-Wan singhiozzò per la sorpresa. I polmoni si svuotarono, improvvisamente incapaci di inalare altro ossigeno. Sentì lo stomaco contrarsi in una morsa, come a volergli spingere a forza il cuore in gola, pulsante e _infuriato_ per essere stato ignorato tutto quel tempo. Una tremenda sensazione di panico gli invase ogni fibra, facendogli desiderare di poter correre via dalla tenda, scappare lontano da quell’ambiente asfissiante, persino _morire_ piuttosto che rispondere con uno strozzato: «Cosa?», che comunque scivolò dalle sue corde vocali contratte.  
«Mi ricordo tutto – sussurrò ancora Anakin – Ricordo di aver bevuto, di aver ballato, di essermi spogliato e…»  
Il giovane si bloccò, come incerto se rivelare l’ovvio oppure lasciarlo solamente intendere. Obi-Wan si ritrovò a illudersi che potesse non andare avanti. Ma il suo Padawan era sempre stato troppo avventato, troppo attivo e troppo impulsivo per poter rimanere in silenzio.  
«Sei attratto da me, maestro?» chiese, finalmente, infrangendo ogni minima speranza di lasciar perdere la cosa.  
Stranamente, il cuore di Obi-Wan si fermò, tornando al suo posto. Avvertì aria fresca invadergli il petto, con calma. Lentamente, si girò verso il compagno, prima col busto, poi con la testa, infine ebbe il coraggio di guardarlo persino negli occhi. Il tempo si dilatò attorno a loro, rallentando fino a rasentare la staticità. Il Cavaliere Jedi aprì la bocca per farne uscire un suono ma il silenzio continuò a comprimere l’atmosfera, rendendola pesante e tangibile. Tutto sembrava in attesa di una risposta che non aveva intenzione di arrivare.  
Con ogni buonsenso, Obi-Wan avrebbe dovuto rispondere di no, scuotere la testa e accampare una qualsiasi scusa per zittire Anakin. Avrebbe potuto dirgli che se l’era inventato, che l’alcol gli aveva annebbiato il cervello, che aveva sentito la spada _laser_ , non quella che ogni uomo aveva in mezzo alle gambe. Se la sarebbe cavata in modo relativamente facile, senza bisogno di complicare ulteriormente il loro rapporto. E, soprattutto, rispettando le regole e la morale Jedi: niente relazioni, niente sentimenti, niente attrazione per qualcosa di materiale.  
Ma le labbra di Anakin sembravano così maledettamente morbide, la sua pelle così liscia e il suo corpo così tonico che persino l’intransigente Obi-Wan Kenobi si piegò alla volontà del proprio istinto più primordiale.  
«Sì»  
L’uomo vide la reazione del proprio allievo al rallentatore. Il Padawan inspirò brevemente aria dalla bocca spalancata per poi bloccare il diaframma e mutare i lineamenti in un’espressione maliziosamente sorpresa, regalandogli un sorriso in grado di liquefare qualsiasi resistenza. Obi-Wan si costrinse a deglutire rumorosamente, mentre fissava l’altro intento a mettersi cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
«Cosa fai?» balbettò in preda al panico, tentando di affossarsi nella sabbia che sentiva sotto il telo della tenda. Le pupille dilatate di Anakin e l’inconfondibile protuberanza che sentiva premere sulla propria risposero per lui. Il Cavaliere Jedi avvertì il peso dell’altro scaricarsi lentamente sul suo corpo, facendogli irrigidire ogni muscolo. Si sentiva come paralizzato dalle forze contrastanti dei propri pensieri, che gli dilaniavano la mente fra volere e dovere. Lasciò quasi che il ragazzo arrivasse a sfiorare le sue labbra prima di bloccarlo urlando: «Fermo!».  
Racimolando gli ultimi rimasugli di razionalità, Obi-Wan costrinse Anakin ad arretrare spingendogli il busto con una mano, fino ad alzarsi a sedere sul materassino.  
«Fermo» ripeté ancora una volta, ignorando la nebbia infiltratasi nel suo cervello al contatto ancora troppo stretto fra i loro bacini.  
«Fermo» rantolò respirando a fatica, sentendo i polmoni bruciare per lo sforzo di incanalare aria che non fosse già stata espirata dal giovane Skywalker.  
«Fermo» supplicò, pregando che i muscoli della mano, unico ostacolo fra lui e la perdizione, non dessero segni di cedimento.  
«Fermo» mormorò fra i rimbombi del proprio cuore impazzito, forzandosi a sostenere lo sguardo indurito del proprio allievo.  
«Avanti, _maestro_ , so che mi desideri» gli sussurrò Anakin, insinuando le gelide dita metalliche della mano destra tra la stoffa della maglia e la sua pelle.  
A quel contatto, Obi-Wan chiuse gli occhi e tentò di inspirare, senza successo.  
«È sbagliato» provò a rimarcare, con poca convinzione, mentre la mano robotica dell’altro risaliva sulla sua schiena, esponendola.  
«Perché?»  
La domanda arrivò con una dolorosa scarica di piacere, quando il giovane abbassò il proprio bacino ancora di più, accentuando l’adesione fra le due pulsanti erezioni, separate solamente da qualche millimetro di tessuto. Obi-Wan cedette qualche centimetro, arretrando, col braccio sinistro tremante per lo sforzo di mantenere la posizione. Il suo corpo si stava ribellando, schiacciato dalla scottante attrazione che provava per il ragazzo.  
«Il possesso è proibito» sussurrò il Jedi, racimolando nella memoria i dettami che gli avevano ripetuto ogni giorno durante il suo addestramento. Solo un angolo remoto del suo cervello si rese conto che, con quella frase, aveva appena ammesso di voler _possedere_ Anakin. Non aveva parlato di relazioni, di attaccamento, di rapporti carnali: aveva parlato di possesso, un concetto che sembrava tanto vietato quanto seducente.  
«Allora faremo in modo che nessuno dei due possegga l’altro» propose il ragazzo, soffiandogli ogni parola all’orecchio. La barriera che Obi-Wan si era costruito sembrava cedere lentamente, come fosse fatta di un ghiaccio destinato a sciogliersi davanti all’ardente presenza del Padawan; l’avvertì assottigliarsi sempre più, gocciolando come il sudore freddo che sentiva scendergli sulla fronte. Sapeva che, se avesse concesso ad Anakin di avvicinarsi per rubargli un bacio, non sarebbe più riuscito a tornare indietro. Eppure le forze stavano venendo a mancare, distrutte dai poteri del giovane. La mano che aveva artigliato al petto del compagno ormai non bastava più a tenerlo distante e le grigie iridi che continuava a fissare sembravano volergli penetrare nel cervello.  
Non osava respirare, non osava muoversi, non osava più nemmeno pensare. Provava solo un’opprimente sensazione al petto, come un groviglio di lacrime pronto a esplodere. Temette la lacerazione improvvisa del cuore, perché nessun essere umano poteva sopportare un simile sforzo. Aveva bisogno di assaggiare il sapore di Anakin, di percorrere coi polpastrelli ogni cellula della sua cute, di dare sollievo al proprio membro ormai congestionato.  
Ma non poteva. Non poteva. _Non poteva_.  
Le palpebre calarono sui suoi occhi per un millesimo di secondo ma al suo allievo quel tempo bastò.  
Le labbra di Anakin erano morbide al contatto con le sue. Si schiusero appena, schioccando nel rilasciare minuscoli baci volti a rompere qualsiasi rimasuglio di razionalità. Obi-Wan si chiese come avesse fatto a essere felice per più di trent’anni della sua vita senza aver mai provato una simile sensazione. Gli pareva di poter continuare a nutrirsi solamente di quell’unione fra le loro bocche, per l’eternità. Lentamente il suo corpo iniziò a sbloccarsi; ciò che prima l’avrebbe terrorizzato ora gli sembrava la cosa più naturale e giusta della galassia. Con la mano sinistra spinse il busto verso l’allievo, rinunciando a quell’appiglio che ormai non gli serviva più. Si ritrovò a cercare freneticamente uno spiraglio tra la stoffa addosso ad Anakin, per toccare quella pelle che sentiva bruciare persino da sotto i vestiti. Quando ci riuscì, cedette all’impulso di graffiarla leggermente, per renderla un po’ meno perfetta; l’altro rispose mordendogli piano il labbro inferiore, facendolo singhiozzare per il piacere. Poi, come a volersi scusare, bagnò la parte ferita con la propria lingua, chiedendo il permesso di entrare. Obi-Wan si trovò a pensare che la saliva del proprio Padawan aveva un gusto neutro, eppure quello scambio di liquidi era migliore di qualsiasi bevanda avesse mai ingerito. Era un nettare proibito, quasi divino, e così reale da causargli dolore all’idea di dover smettere di assaggiarlo.  
Quel bacio era una droga e ogni secondo che passava il maestro Jedi ne diventava dipendente, fino alla totale assuefazione. Mentre consumava le labbra dell’allievo, mordendole e stringendole tra le proprie, iniziava ad avvertire una mancanza, una fame vorace che cresceva dentro di lui, creando un vuoto colmo di bramosia a livello del proprio bacino. Tuttavia si sentì soffocare quando Anakin interruppe il contatto, arretrando di qualche millimetro per riprendere fiato. Singhiozzando per la distanza, si precipitò ancora verso quella bocca tanto desiderata, costringendo l’altro a spingerlo indietro con una mano.  
«Calma, maestro – rise piano il ragazzo – Abbiamo tutta la notte»  
Obi-Wan lo guardò torvo. «Per una volta sei tu quello poco avventato?» chiese retoricamente, arrendendosi comunque alla volontà del giovane Skywalker.  
Il compagno non sprecò fiato nel rispondere, preferendo iniziare a spogliarsi per la seconda volta davanti al proprio insegnante. Il generale Kenobi, esattamente come la sera prima, si concentrò su ogni lembo di pelle scoperta, in trepidante attesa. Dovette arpionare le dita ai bordi del materasso pur di non cedere all’istinto di toccare quel corpo perfetto che stava percorrendo famelico con lo sguardo. La sua attenzione era a tal punto votata al desiderio di vedere ciò che nella discoteca si era impedito di guardare che si accorse solo dopo qualche istante che le mani dell’altro si erano fermate sul bordo del pantalone.  
«Hai intenzione di fermarmi anche questa volta?» domandò scherzosamente il Padawan, lanciandogli un’occhiata talmente scottante da bloccare in tronco qualsiasi tentativo di inalare aria.  
«Assolutamente no» rispose con voce strozzata Obi-Wan, pur tentando di sorridere maliziosamente.  
Così iniziò la lenta discesa della stoffa sul pube di Anakin, come a voler regalare al proprio maestro lo spettacolo che si era negato. Millimetro dopo millimetro, il Cavaliere Jedi sentiva il sangue ustionargli le vene, provocandogli fitte di un dolore che solo il contatto fisico con l’altro avrebbe potuto alleviare.  
Poi, finalmente, quando pensava di essere arrivato al limite della sopportazione, il corpo del suo allievo si mostrò privo di ogni copertura, completamente nudo davanti a lui. Gli occhi di Obi-Wan scorsero su ogni muscolo teso su cui potesse posare lo sguardo, salendo e ricadendo verso l’inguine per più di una volta, come ferro davanti a una potente calamita. Si rese conto di aver smesso di respirare solamente quando dovette liberare il diaframma per esigenza fisica, inspirando a bocca aperta. Incapace di qualsiasi movimento, anche solo delle corde vocali, aspettò che fosse il compagno a fare la prossima mossa necessaria.  
«Tutto bene, maestro?» si limitò a chiedere di nuovo Anakin, mordendosi le labbra per tentare di nascondere la voglia di ridere.  
L’uomo lo fissò con aria assente, sbattendo le palpebre più volte prima di riprendersi.  
«Sì» rispose ancora una volta, a denti stretti, come a volersi rimproverare per il momento di debolezza dimostrato davanti al suo allievo. L’irritante sicurezza dell’altro riguardo alla propria bellezza gli permise di ritornare in possesso di quel minimo di lucidità che l’erezione di fronte ai suoi occhi gli consentiva di avere, facendogli desiderare un _pareggio_. Perciò, staccò a forza le mani dal bordo del materasso dove erano ancora incollate e le portò sui propri indumenti, facendoli scivolare sul pavimento della tenda uno dopo l’altro. Quando, con un sospiro, si liberò anche dell’intimo, si concesse un’occhiata verso il compagno, compiacendosi nel notare il rossore sul suo viso altrimenti chiaro.  
Ma, non deludendo affatto le sue aspettative, il giovane Skywalker si limitò a manifestare il minimo stupore necessario, sfoggiando un sorriso scaltro subito dopo. Obi-Wan non aveva idea di come far procedere le cose, da lì in avanti, ma aveva il sentore che il suo allievo, almeno in quello, fosse più esperto di lui. O, perlomeno, così dava a vedere. Si sorprese, perciò, quando lo vide portare alla bocca l’indice e il medio della destra metallica per bagnarli con la propria saliva.  
Capì cosa stava per succedere un secondo troppo tardi, quando Anakin aveva già penetrato la propria apertura con il primo dito, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro a metà tra il piacere e il dolore. Il maestro Jedi rimase spiazzato dalla visione tanto erotica quanto naturale del proprio allievo intento a prepararsi da solo per poter accogliere il suo membro in quella cavità che sembrava così stretta eppure così accogliente. Il suo sguardo rimase calamitato nel registrare ogni espressione del viso del ragazzo, ogni movimento del suo bacino verso il basso, ogni impercettibile gemito scivolato dalla sua gola. Si chiese come avrebbe mai potuto guardarlo ancora senza continuare a ricordare in ogni dettaglio una scena tanto incantevole. Nutrì il proprio desiderio sessuale con quella meravigliosa visione, ansimando allo stesso ritmo del giovane, fin quando non sentì di non riuscire a farsela bastare: voleva poter concretizzare quello che, fino ad allora, era stato solamente un sogno, una frase sussurrata all’orecchio, un’ipotesi proibita.  
«Anakin» sussurrò _pregando_ l’altro di intuire i suoi bisogni carnali e assecondare quell’attimo di follia durato anche troppo a lungo.  
Il Padawan non lo fece attendere oltre, liberando la propria entrata per afferrare la sua erezione con la mano robotica, provocandogli un freddo brivido che si scaricò per tutta la colonna vertebrale, aumentandogli l’eccitazione. Obi-Wan avrebbe voluto invocare una qualche potenza superiore, incredulo di fonte al fatto che un solo essere umano potesse procurargli un tale piacere. Rimase in silenzio, però, mordendosi il labbro inferiore talmente forte da ferirsi, dimentico di una qualsiasi funzione vitale che non fosse il pulsare frenetico del sangue all’interno del suo membro dolorante. Poi, finalmente, quel pulsare cessò, interrotto dall’antro angusto e umido di Anakin che scivolava verso il basso, fino a coprire quasi ogni centimetro di quella pelle tesa. Il generale Kenobi sentì il cuore implodergli in petto, interrompendo completamente ogni comunicazione col cervello. Nell’intera galassia esisteva solo quell’avvolgente sensazione attorno al proprio pene. Nulla più importava.  
D’istinto, alzò le anche per guadagnare più spazio all’interno di quella cavità, bramando un contatto più approfondito. Si fermò solo nel notare l’irrigidimento del giovane Skywalker, seguito da una smorfia di dolore.  
«Non stai fermo un attimo, maestro» lo rimbeccò l’altro, citando i suoi stessi rimproveri con un sorriso smorzato dalla fitta al bacino.  
Il _maestro_ distese il viso in un miscuglio di sorpresa e malizia, stringendo i fianchi di Anakin tra le mani per tenerli immobili.  
«Insolente. Come. Al. Solito.» scandì con quattro affondi volti a zittire il proprio adepto. Involontariamente riuscì a colpire il punto che capì essere quello più erogeno, a giudicare dal sospiro che uscì dalla gola del compagno e dalla testa gettata all’indietro, in un’espressione talmente sensuale da non riuscire a fargli trattenere una quinta spinta. Comprese di doversi fermare, però, nel notare gli occhi grigi dell’allievo ancora serrati, segno che nemmeno la casualità fortuita degli eventi aveva alleviato la sua seppur minima sofferenza.  
Obi-Wan aveva, quindi, deciso di aspettare quando il giovane Skywalker si fiondò a mordere il suo labbro inferiore, riaprendo la ferita che lui stesso si era procurato poco prima, come a volergli restituire il favore. Lo sguardo che gli lanciò subito dopo ebbe il potere di inchiodarlo al terreno, come se avesse osato guardare qualcosa di proibito e ora dovesse pagarne le conseguenze. Ma poi il bacino di Anakin si alzò fino a scoprirgli quasi interamente il membro prima di riabbassarsi di colpo, provocandogli un ansimo che gli scosse tutto il corpo, facendolo tremare. E il maestro Jedi capì che la sua punizione era dolce, lenta e cadenzata al ritmo delle anche dell’amante.  
Il Padawan ripeté il gesto più volte, con calma, come a volersi gustare ogni secondo di quell’attività illecita, trascinando l’uomo in un vortice di piacere e follia, fino a sconfinare nella più totale mancanza di razionalità. I movimenti dell’uno e dell’altro si fecero progressivamente più insistenti, frenetici nella ricerca di quell’apice cui entrambi bramavano arrivare. A ogni mossa verso il basso del giovane, le anche dell’altro scattavano verso l’alto, in un bisogno maniacale di mantenere quel contatto avvolgente che lo stava portando verso l’orgasmo. Il generale Kenobi sentiva di stare perdendo la forza di resistere a un tale feroce stimolo e, pur di rimandare l’inevitabile, risalì la schiena dell’altro con la mano sinistra, cercando un appiglio fra i suoi lunghi capelli biondi, tirandoli. Le dita dell’altra mano erano ormai talmente serrate sul fianco del ragazzo da lasciargli delle bianche impronte sulla pelle, come a voler rimarcare l’attaccamento che provava in quel momento, anche se vietato. Obi-Wan avvertiva l’urgenza di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare ma non riusciva a rinunciare alla visione di ogni minima variazione nelle espressioni del giovane, come a volerle marcare a fuoco nel proprio cervello. Si rese conto di stare possedendo Anakin nello stesso modo in cui Anakin stava possedendo lui, dettando i ritmi dell’atto erotico che stavano compiendo, concedendogli la parte più intima e profonda non solo del proprio corpo ma anche del proprio cuore.  
Fu a quel pensiero che il piacere che stava provando esplose dentro l’amante, provocandogli un ultimo, violento gemito che gli scosse le membra. Si abbandonò all’indietro, ansimando pesantemente e coprendosi la vista col proprio braccio, cercando il buio e la ripresa del normale battito cardiaco. In quel momento sapeva con certezza che, se fosse morto, non sarebbe mai potuto essere più felice e quella realizzazione si tramutò in un sorriso spontaneo che mai avrebbe pensato di veder comparire in una situazione gravemente vietata come quella. Aveva violato una delle regole base dell’essere Jedi, per giunta con colui al quale doveva insegnarle, ma non riusciva a preoccuparsene, non con i muscoli ancora tremanti per lo sforzo e il sudore che gli incollava la frangia alla fronte.  
Un colpo di tosse richiamò la sua attenzione verso il compagno, costringendolo a riaprire gli occhi e alzare il busto nella sua direzione, nonostante il calo di pressione che avvertì annebbiargli la mente per un istante. Anakin aveva raccolto sulle dita della propria mano qualche goccia di quel liquido bianco che ormai gli colava tra le cosce e lo stava guardando con malizioso interesse. Obi-Wan non colse le sue intenzioni, rimanendo sconvolto quando l’altro se lo portò alle labbra, leccandolo e gustandolo come fosse un prezioso nettare.  
«Mh, non male» commentò l’allievo, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. L’uomo non poté fare altro che paralizzarsi, bloccando il respiro nonostante sentisse il mondo vorticargli attorno, con la bocca spalancata e un prepotente afflusso di sangue alla zona che sperava di non sentire più indurirsi.  
«Non abbiamo finito, maestro» continuò il giovane Skywalker, lanciando un’occhiata complice verso il proprio membro ancora totalmente insoddisfatto. Non ottenendo alcuna reazione dall’interpellato, il ragazzo emise un sospiro frustrato, afferrandosi l’erezione per completare da solo l’opera.  
«Guardami e basta» disse con un tono involontariamente somigliante a un ordine.  
Obi-Wan si limitò ad annuire, ancora troppo scosso per potersi muovere in suo soccorso. Poi, gradualmente, i suoi muscoli si sciolsero, innervati da una parte del proprio cervello in grado di registrare le azioni di Anakin e fargli desiderare di imitarle. Senza quasi rendersene conto, il più vecchio dei due si avvicinò all’altro, col respiro spezzato dall’irrazionale desiderio di procurargli lo stesso piacere che gli aveva donato poco prima, come una pulsione ancestrale e irrefrenabile. Avvertì la propria mano scansare quella metallica dell’amante per arrivare a stringere quell’organo pulsante e bisognoso. Lo avvolse con le proprie dita, deglutendo un misto di eccitazione e paura quando udì un tremulo sospiro scivolare dalla gola del ragazzo; azzardò un movimento del pollice sul frenulo, come a simulare una lieve carezza, stupendosi nel sentire l’altro inspirare di scatto; indugiò ancora coi polpastrelli su quella pelle tesa, non osando andare oltre una lieve oscillazione del polso, fino a quando non trasalì nel momento in cui la mano sinistra del suo adepto non si aggiunse alla sua in un’esplicita richiesta di approfondire il contatto. Gli occhi del generale Kenobi guizzarono verso quelli grigi inondati dal nero della pupilla, scatenando un sentimento talmente _vivo_ da risultare quasi insopportabile. Le mani di entrambi si mossero in contemporanea, come guidate dalla stessa mente, trascinando lentamente il più giovane verso l’orgasmo che gli era stato negato. Le loro fronti si toccarono e i loro occhi si chiusero in un naturale bisogno di concentrarsi sulle spossanti emozioni che stavano provando. Condividevano la stessa aria, lo stesso ritmo cardiaco, la stessa anima. Finalmente, con un ultimo, lungo ansimo, anche Anakin raggiunse l’apice del piacere, sporcando i loro corpi del suo frutto.  
Si allontanarono all’unisono, inspirando a pieni polmoni come non facevano da tempo. Il silenzio regnava sovrano, spezzato solamente dai loro respiri affannati. Obi-Wan abbassò lo sguardo verso le dita imbrattate di bianco; con un ultimo barlume di irrazionalità pensò di imitare il Padawan e provare ad assaggiare quella sostanza, come fosse il sapore di Anakin stesso.  
Ma ormai la scarica di ormoni aveva terminato il suo effetto e il peso delle proprie azioni sulla coscienza gli oppresse lo stomaco, facendolo contorcere su se stesso. Si ripulì su un pezzo di stoffa a caso fra i tanti sparsi nella tenda, tremando per lo sforzo di trattenere le lacrime che gli stavano pungendo la gola. Ripensò al bambino che aveva addestrato, al modo che aveva di arruffargli i capelli, alle speranze che nutriva nel vederlo crescere forte e incredibilmente potente. Avrebbe dovuto insegnargli a diventare un Jedi ma non era riuscito nemmeno a esserlo lui. Aveva fallito nel suo ruolo di maestro, amico e fratello.  
«Non deve succedere mai più» decretò con voce spezzata, aggrottando la fronte per sostenere lo sguardo verso il giovane Skywalker. Il suo allievo non disse nulla, si limitò ad abbassare la testa in un segno di consenso che raramente gli aveva concesso.  
Il rapporto fra i due si riparò da quella ferita ma dovettero entrambi fingere che quella notte non fosse mai entrata a far parte della loro vita.  
   
   
 

Anakin sta urlando tutto il suo dolore e la sua rabbia mentre si trascina lentamente sul terreno rovente di Mustafar. Sopra di lui, Obi-Wan lo guarda morire, impotente davanti al mostro in cui lui stesso si è trasformato.  
«Tu eri il Prescelto! Era scritto che distruggessi i Sith, non che ti unissi a loro! Dovevi portare equilibrio nella Forza: non lasciarla nelle tenebre!» urla cercando di tenere a bada i sentimenti che avverte risalire dal proprio petto.  
«Io ti odio!!» risponde l’allievo.  
Il maestro deglutisce un’amara delusione quando controbatte: «Eri mio fratello, Anakin. Ti volevo bene!».  
E mentre le fiamme invadono il corpo di quello che un tempo era stata la persona più importante della sua vita, Obi-Wan si pente di non avergli chiesto almeno un ultimo bacio prima della fine.

  
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è pubblicata anche su EFP (https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3372047&i=1) ed è il mio regalo di San Valentino per me, anche se è vecchia di due anni, ormai.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta ♥


End file.
